


Mister Policeman

by Ryface



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Wally, Explicit Sexual Content, Future AU, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Stupid boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryface/pseuds/Ryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dick expected to find in his apartment when he got home was Wally, naked, hard, and handcuffed to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Policeman

The last thing Dick expected to find in his apartment when he got home was Wally, naked, hard, and handcuffed to his bed.  
  
"Whu," he managed intelligently, dropping the uniform jacket he'd just been pulling off to the floor in the doorway.  
  
"You're home late," Wally complained. "I've been in these things for like twenty minutes."  
  
"Why are-- _What_ are--" Dick stopped, composed himself, and started over. "You're naked and handcuffed to my bed." Not much better, really.  
  
"Wow. You really _were_ raised by the world's greatest detective, weren't you, Boy Wonder?" Wally wiggled his hips, and Dick was suddenly distracted by his cock bobbing a little.  
  
" _Why_ are you handcuffed to my bed?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Don't look a gift boyfriend in the questionable bondage gear?'" asked Wally.  
  
"You know, I really haven't," said Dick, finally recovering enough to make his way over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and undoing the buttons on his crisp, blue uniform shirt.  
  
"Yeah, it's actually the origin of 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'," said Wally. "The more you know!"  
  
"You're ridiculous," Dick said, fondly, as he slid onto the bed, leaning over Wally for a soft kiss.  
  
"Mmm," Wally agreed, darting his tongue out against Dick's lower lip. "Take your pants off."  
  
Dick laughed, but obliged, leaving shirt and pants both in a heap on the floor. Only his undershirt and briefs remained. "You're so romantic."  
  
"Only the best for you, Officer Grayson," Wally grinned.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to keep the uniform on? We could really have a theme going here."  
  
Wally shifted and slid his calf awkwardly against Dick's side. "Tempting, but I like you better naked. And speaking of, you're still not."  
  
"You only told me to lose the pants," Dick noted.  
  
"You're lucky I'm tied up," said Wally, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Dick laughed and kissed him again, stripping his briefs off before straddling his thighs. He'd been hard since he opened the bedroom door. He shifted forward a little, brushing his cock against Wally's and shivering at the delicious friction of skin-on-skin. He reached between them to take both of them into his hand and began to stroke.  
  
"Mmmnuh-uh," said Wally, breaking the kiss. "You're ruining my plans."  
  
"You made plans beyond chaining yourself up and hoping I would be home on time?"  
  
Wally grinned and glanced to the side. Dick followed his gaze, and saw an open bottle of lube, clearly recently used. Wally wiggled under him.  
  
"You--" he inhaled sharply, resting his forehead against Wally's shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
"All lubed up and ready to go," said Wally, his voice suddenly quiet and huskier.  
  
"You're amazing," Dick said, turning to kiss a line of freckles down the side of Wally's throat. "Amazing and kind of a pervert."  
  
"I'm _your_ pervert, though."  
  
Dick pulled back and smiled, soft and honest, his eyes shining a little in the dim light coming in the bedroom door from the living room.  
  
Wally leaned forward and kissed him, quickly. "Make eyes at me later, dude, I want you in me."  
  
And who was Dick to say no to that?  
  
He stripped his undershirt off and tossed it aside, then leaned forward to kiss Wally again. He sucked Wally's tongue into his mouth and moaned a little as Wally arched beneath him. He slid his hand up the inside of Wally's thigh, and barely had to press at all before Wally was spreading his legs for him. Sure enough, when he trailed his fingers down to the cleft of his ass, Wally was open and slick for him. He pushed a finger in, just to feel him.  
  
"Come _on_ , Dick," Wally gasped. "I did all that already."  
  
"But I _like_ this part," Dick insisted, running his finger around the tight ring of muscle of Wally's hole. Wally shook, just shy of fast enough to be vibrating, and Dick leaned down to lick one of his nipples.  
  
"A-ah!" Wally clenched around his finger as Dick teased the flesh between his teeth, careful and gently. "Dick..." He was actually whining now. Dick laughed, deep and throaty.  
  
"You can't just give me yourself all tied up like this and expect me not to tease."  
  
"Can too."  
  
Dick bit him on the shoulder, then kissed the dip of his collarbone, finger still teasing just barely inside him.  
  
"Dick, seriously, did you miss the part where I've been chained up and waiting for you to come home and fuck me for almost a half an hour?" Wally was full-on squirming now.  
  
"I'm surprised you waited that long," Dick said, tracing his tongue along the shell of Wally's ear.  
  
"I, ahh, may have..." Wally trailed off.  
  
"'May have'...?"  
  
"Gott-- gah.... Gotten off before I chained myself up."  
  
"Then you can definitely stand to wait a little longer." Though Dick knew he was talking bigger than he could deliver. His cock was almost achingly hard now.  
  
"Diiiiii _iiiiick_ ," Wally whined, loudly, his voice breaking in the middle of it.  
  
Dick laughed and sat back, reaching over to the nightstand for the condom Wally had conveniently left out for him. He slid it on and manhandled Wally into position, legs up, his own knees tucked just beneath them.  
  
"Ready?" Dick asked, the latex-sheathed head of his cock pressed against Wally's hole.  
  
"I'm not even responding to that," said Wally.  
  
"That was a response," said Dick, but didn't give Wally an opening for another one, and instead pushed deep into him in one slow thrust.  
  
" _Ahhhhhyeah,_ " Wally moaned, his hands balling into fists and the cuffs jingling.  
  
Dick pushed himself up onto his knees just a little, holding one of Wally's legs up and turning his head to kiss it. He lowered himself back down again, his cock sliding almost all the way out before he pushed up and in again, slowly building up to a steady rhythm.  
  
Wally's whole body was buzzing. The chain on the handcuffs rattled with it, and even his moaning was affected, the strangest vibrato resonating through him.  
  
"It's so hot when you do that," Dick groaned, leaning forward to trace his tongue across Wally's collarbone again. His skin was already slightly salty with sweat, but that certainly didn't deter Dick. He sucked a bruise at the base of Wally's throat.  
  
"You're, _ah_ , so hot when you, _uh_ , anything," Wally replied, only barely getting the words out between gasps. "Gonna come already."  
  
"Think your stamina can handle three in a row?" Dick reached between them again, and squeezed the base of Wally's cock.  
  
"You know it, babe," Wally said, laughing shakily and pressing his head back, his eyes closed. "Mmmh, harder?"  
  
Dick nodded and leaned up to kiss him again, licking into his mouth as he thrust hard and fast, and stroking his cock just as quickly. Wally shook and moaned louder, digging his fingernails into his hands as he came. Dick cried out as Wally's vibrating body went tight around him, but didn't let up his thrusts.  
  
He slowed his strokes a little, just squeezing Wally's cock while he recovered. Dick knew he could stay hard, that his super speed had more perks than downsides in the bedroom. And he loved it.  
  
"Don't hafta stop that," Wally slurred a little.  
  
"Think I do, actually," sad Dick, taking his hand off him entirely. Before Wally could complain, however, he gripped both of his hips and started fucking him harder, slamming into him with each thrust.  
  
"Oh, oh Dick, oh fuck," Wally gasped, a litany of rare profanities rapidly becoming entirely incoherent.  
  
Dick forced himself to keep his eyes open, to watch Wally's face through every thrust. His freckled skin was flushed from his chest up to his ears. He was so beautiful Dick could barely stand it. Even now, when he was thrusting into him hard and fast, pounding him into the mattress, his heart ached with how much he loved him.  
  
"Dick, babe, dude, you gotta come soon, oh my god," Wally's words came rushing back to him, and pulled Dick's concentration back. "Come, come on, do it, I need you to."  
  
Dick shuddered and groaned and buried his face in the side of Wally's neck. "Keep talking," he urged him, curling a hand around his cock again.  
  
"Can't, can barely think, you feel so good."  
  
Another burst of uncontrolled, vibrating shivers shot through Wally's body, and Dick cried out, surprised at the suddenness of his orgasm. He squeezed Wally's cock, and the one last part of his brain not overwhelmed by pleasure just barely keeping him from squeezing too hard, like the hand on his hip was. His hips jerked hard and he could feel Wally's come on his hand again, less this time, but still hot on the backs of his fingers.  
  
He slumped against Wally, breathless and barely there for a moment. When the last of the aftershocks had finished twitching through him, he dragged himself, slow and sticky, off of Wally's torso and cleaned them both up with practiced quickness. Finally, he collapsed onto his front beside Wally, an arm slung over his waist.  
  
"Mmmh," he grunted into the pillows.  
  
"Yeah, dude," said Wally, still trying to catch his breath. "Me too."  
  
Dick laughed and turned his head to kiss the side of Wally's arm, just above the orange fuzz of his armpit hair.    
  
"Wanna give me a hand instead of huffing my armpits, you freak?"  
  
"Don't be weird, Walls," Dick laughed. "And also, what?"  
  
Wally rattled the handcuffs.  
  
"Oh, right," said Dick. "Where are the keys?"  
  
"They don't need keys, dude," said Wally. "They're the cheap quick release kind from the toy store."  
  
Dick sat up and stared at him.  
  
"You bought handcuffs for kinky surprise sex at the _toy store_?"  
  
Wally grinned.  
  
"I can't believe you, sometimes," Dick muttered, quickly finding the releases and letting Wally free.  
  
Wally rubbed at his wrists. "I bought a whole Mister Policeman toy set for you," he said, proudly. "It's all a part of your present."  
  
"Present?"  
  
"For your promotion," said Wally. "What else?"  
  
"It's not really a promotion--" Dick started.  
  
"But you have your own squad car now!" Wally interrupted.  
  
"Which we will _not_ be having sex in at all," Dick insisted, before Wally could even say it.  
  
Wally stuck his tongue out. "Then I'm taking your toys back."  
  
Dick rolled his eyes and kissed him, biting his tongue. "Love you, Wally."  
  
"You're welcome, officer," Wally laughed. "Love you, too."


End file.
